Stealth fighter
Countermeasures Bunker Busters Advanced Training |structure= }} The Stealth Fighter, or F-117A Nighthawk, although a fairly antiquated aircraft by the time of the GLA conflict, was still put to good use by certain USA generals. Background In spite of its name, the Stealth Fighter was more accurately a ground-attack or strike bomber aircraft, able to fire up to two missiles at a target before returning to a friendly Air Field to reload. More aptly for its name, the Stealth Fighter was invisible to most enemies at all times except when unloading its missiles or detected by any stealth-detect units and defences. Particularly effective against base defense structures, the Stealth Fighter gained further usefulness later in the war with the introduction of Bunker Buster Bombs. The majority of US generals had to opt for the Stealth Fighter as a promotional choice if they wished to obtain it. However, Air Force General Granger could obtain them without spending promotional points. Also, keeping with the cutting edge of defensive countermeasures, Granger equipped his Stealth fighters with point defense laser modules to protect them from enemy missiles. Although periodically useful for clearing Tunnel Networks or garrisoned buildings and taking on individual base defense structures, the Stealth Fighter was seldom used, with the more powerful Raptor used for attacking units and the Aurora for structures. Furthermore, most generals had to spend valuable promotional points on the aircraft. Upgrades Game unit Strategy The Stealth fighter was highly effective at attacking construction units such as dozers and workers, and was able to destroy base defenses with ease. Standard base defenses usually did not detect the fighters until they were literally right on top of them. While the Raptor packed a considerably more potent arsenal and capable of attacking air units, they were unable to cross a heated battlefield safely, especially if such units as Quad Cannons and Gattling Tanks were common. The Stealth Fighter was able to slink across the battlefield right on top of or into an opponents base if the proper counter measures were not built. With the bunker busters upgrade the Stealth Bomber was also able to force infantry out of garrisonable structures, often heavily damaged if not killed. A Tunnel Network housing vehicles in it, when bested by a Bunker Buster will also be forced to evacuate the vehicles inside. The only infantry surviving the Bunker Buster are Rangers and hero units except Boss General Black Lotus. Counters The Stealth Fighter was comparatively expensive, did little damage to enemy armour, and was vulnerable to a combination of stealth-detecting and anti-aircraft units. Its inability to attack air units was another considerable drawback when compared with the Raptor. Assessment Pros *Stealth (Invisible to the most units, except for a few unit/buildings with stealth detection abilities) *Extremely effective against most base defenses; capable of destroy a Gatling Cannon or Patriot Missile in one hit with laser-guided missiles. *(Zero Hour) Bunker Buster bombs can kill all garrisoned troops, even ones in Chinese Bunker and Tunnel Networks. Cons *Only available via General's Promotion (except General Granger) *Does little damage to buildings other than stationary base defenses *Not effective against vehicles *Not effective against Stinger Sites *Defenseless against fighter aircrafts *Overall, less cost-effective than Raptors Quotes Cut Laser Stealth Fighter Quotes Cut Support Stealth Fighter Quotes Videos File:C%26C_Generals_—_Stealth_Fighter_Audio|Stealth fighter quotes Trivia *The F-22 Raptor's stealth characteristics and avionics are largely superior to that of the outdated F-117A Nighthawk, not to mention that it is capable of engaging both air and ground threats. This was most likely done due to balancing reasons, as making the Raptor as powerful as it is in real life would have made it an overpowered unit. *The Stealth Fighter has unused quotes for attacking aircraft, implying that it was once intended to be a fighter, as its name suggests, as opposed to a bomber. *A special "support" Stealth Fighter was planned for the Superweapon General. It would heal infantry beneath it in a similar manner to the Ambulance, and was probably supposed to complement the unused Repair vehicle. However, only the voice set remains. *According to residual Zero Hour sound files, General Townes was supposed to have his own version of the Stealth Fighter called the Laser Stealth Fighter. However, only the voice quotes remain. See also *F-117 Nighthawk (Wikipedia) Category:Generals 1 USA Arsenal Category:Generals 1 aircraft